


Silly Drunk Doctor

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Random Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk!Doctor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: For DarthTella
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Random Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Silly Drunk Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> For DarthTella

“Did you know your eyes are so pretty?” The Doctor says softly, cupping Rose’s cheek tenderly. She can still smell the alcohol he has consumed on his breath, despite forcing him to rinse his mouth out.

“They’re like honey,” he continues, now kissing her neck. “Golden honey. Is there such a thing?” He muses, eyes widening as a brilliant idea comes to his brilliant brain. Rose shrugs out of his way as he suddenly licks her neck. Normally she would welcome his advances, but the beer is making her feel sick.

The Doctor pouts at her actions, but Rose kisses his cheek and wraps her arms around his middle instead, resting her head on his shoulder.  
“Not tonight, yeah?” She suggests, poking her thumb into his lower lip, making him grin toothily and pretend to nibble her thumb. Rose continues as he rests his head on top of hers, snuggling into her warmth.

“I think you’re drunk,” she teases. The Doctor frowns.

“Am not.”

“Are too,” she disagrees, pinching his belly. The Doctor yelps.

“Ouch! What did you do that for Rose Tyler?!” He cries, before tickling her ribs, rolling her off the couch and onto the floor. He lands unceremoniously on top of her and wriggles his fingers threateningly at his wife.

Rose is underneath him, trying to dodge out of his way, shrieking with laughter as he attacks her armpits. His drunken laugh joins in as Rose gets her revenge.

“I’m really glad you’re here with me,” he blurts out mid tickle. Rose sobers momentarily and offers him a tongue touched smile that always reduces him to a puddle of goo.

“I’m glad you’re here too,” she tells him, tickling behind his left ear.

“My drunk Doctor,” she adds, rolling on top of her squirming, intoxicated part Time Lord, straddling him.

“Am not drunk,” he argues again, making her squeal as his left sideburn tickles her chin.


End file.
